The present invention relates generally to an aerobic spa system, and more particularly, to a system for delivering many of the benefits of an aerobic workout and deep skin and body cleansing to a user while the user is partially disposed inside an enclosed heated chamber.
It is well known in the art that exposing a user to heat can elevate the user's heart rate and result in an aerobic work out. However, it is impractical to use existing systems such as saunas, steam rooms or hot tub to permit the user to view their heart rate over a period of time in graphical format. For example, it is impractical to equip a conventional steam room with a display monitor adapted to display the user's heart rate over a period of time—such as the touch-screen LCD display monitors used with elliptical trainers or other exercise equipment—because such display equipment is not adapted for use high heat or humidity conditions.
Further, existing systems such as steam rooms saunas, and hot tubs are not adapted to take advantage of the benefits of using water with saturated ozone (“ozonated water”). For example, it is possible to contribute to an aerobic workout by causing a user to be exposed to steam and heated ozonated water. Hydrotherapy spas equipped with ozone generators are well known in the art. However, such devices fail to maintain sufficient ozone concentration levels in contact with the user, thereby depriving the user of experiencing the benefits associated with such specially treated water. To achieve such purification and aerobic workout related benefits, it is necessary, however, to achieve an ozone concentration of greater than 0.5 milligram ozone per liter of water at 98 degrees Fahrenheit.
For some of the conventional devices, the failure to achieve sufficient ozone saturation in the water may be intentional because of the consequential excessive ozone content released into the ambient room air. Such excessive ozone content in the ambient room air creates a health risk related to inhaling air containing a high concentration of gaseous ozone. As such, some conventional devices may be intentionally designed with a weaker ozone generator used as a shortcut for avoiding exposing the user to a hazardous ozone concentration in the atmosphere.
For other conventional devices such as hot tubs and swimming pools, ozone may be added to sanitize a small flow of water which is recirculated into a high volume water basin into which the user is immersed. While saturated ozone levels may be high in the small contained flow of water that is ozonated, only a small percentage of the total volume of basin water is continually ozonated in this manner such that the average ozone concentration levels in the user basin water are low, typically less than 0.1 milligrams per liter, due to the short half-life of ozone in water. Thus, as a supplement to ozone sanitation, various disinfection chemicals are often added to maintain water quality.
While such conventional devices may be intentionally designed to achieve high ozone concentration levels by, for example, comprising a higher rated ozone generator, such devices nevertheless fall short because too low a percentage of the ozone molecules are actually saturated in the water while too high a percentage of the ozone molecules escape into the atmosphere as unsaturated gaseous ozone. In such a case, the user also fails to enjoy the benefits associated with adequate ozone saturation in the water. Moreover, such devices may also expose the user to a dangerous atmospheric ozone concentration.
As such, it is desirable to have an aerobic spa system capable of: (1) achieving sufficient ozone concentration levels whereby the user may experience the benefits of having their skin come into contact with sufficiently ozonated water, (2) inducing perspiration to open and facilitate the cleansing of the pores of the user's skin by using hot water or a combination of steam and hot water, (3) increasing the users heart rate for the benefits derived, while (4) minimizing the introduction of gaseous ozone into the atmosphere such that the user can avoid inhaling and being exposed to hazardous atmospheric ozone concentration levels. It is also desirable to have an aerobic spa system capable of permitting the user to view their heart rate levels over a period of time.